Digital
by H2n4 Flu
Summary: Sequel to Immortal, Prequal to Th Infector, the Porygon-Z, Glitch, has changed his ways and is now a respected member of the community. But when a strange creature appears on the island, Glitch's awful, forgotten past resurfaces. Please review my story.
1. Crystal

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 1<br>Crystal

**Glitch's POV **

Two months have passed since Shavings has freed me.

I can't ever repay him for that.

Our biggest task is to rebuild the city that I destroyed.

What shocked me the most is how no one seems to be mad at me for levelling the place.

They all know that I wasn't really in control of my actions, so none of them blame me for what happened.

Makes me feel happy knowing that.

One or two new pokemon have moved into the city since it has been destroyed. I know one of them was Shaymin, the other one slips my mind.

Another one is sailing its way here.

Cracks me up that we have more pokemon moving here now than we did when the city still had buildings.

The boat is due to be here in about 5 minutes.

I greet the pokemon that visit here. That's what I do.

Maybe that's because I have no real hands to do any physical labor with.

Arceus only knows.

Ah! Here's the boat now!

The pokemon, which I identify as a Froslass, steps off of the boat. I float over to her.

"Hello, miss, and welcome to... um... whatever this place is called," I say. Really, does this city even have a name?  
>"Hi. Would you mind telling me who you are?"<br>"I am Glitch, Porygon-Z and tour guide of whatever remains of this place."  
>"I'm-wait a minute," she scowls, "Whaddya mean 'whatever remains of this place'?"<br>"Well, you see... um... we had an... incident a few months ago, which almost destoyed the city. Almost no one was harmed. The buildings may be gone, but we still have our... corndogs,"  
>"You better be happy I have a weakness for corndogs. Cause if I didn't, I would be back on that boat before you could say 'qkjckjt'."<br>"The world will come to an end before I will be able to say that, so that will probobly be true."  
>She chuckles.<br>"Do you have a name, or will I have to make one up?"  
>"Crystal."<br>"So, Crystal, you wanna see the place?"  
>"Sure. Why not... wait... nevermind. Just show me around."<br>I grab her wrist.  
>"Follow me!"<br>I drag her into the city. 


	2. Frozen

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 2<br>Frozen

**Shavings's POV **

"Oh, SHAVINGS! I brought someone!"

I turn around. Glitch is dragging a Froslass, which I assume is the pokemon that came on the boat, around by the wrist.

Quite a time he chooses to talk to me, noting that I've got a chainsaw and a construction hat, and haven't taken a shower in three days.

"Of all times, Glitch, you choose now to introduce me to her? I'm helping rebuild the hospital!"

I look at Froslass, then speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not exactly in my best condition. Haven't showered in three days, and I'm busy." I think for a minute, then continue, "Tell you what. I get off at 6, I'll shower, get myself fixed up, then we can be properly introduced."

They don't ay anything for a minute, then Glitch speaks.

"Sure thing, Shavings. See you in... five hours. Come on, Crystal."

So her name is Crystal... Glitch already seems to have a thing for her, more or less.

I continue sawing at the steel plate.

**Crystal's POV**

"So, Glitch, whaddya wanna do?"  
>Glitch, still clutching my wrist, ponders on my query.<br>"Well, the only buildings that have been either rebuilt or not destroyed are the obsevatory, the museum, and the random shack."  
>"Random shack?"<br>"Yeah. No one knows when, why, or how, but this random shack sits on the outskirts of the town, and hasn't been destroyed by anything. It's really weird."  
>"Huh. Say, how did the city get destroyed anyway?"<br>"Giant killer bunnies came and threw explosive potatoes at various objects."  
>"Really?"<br>"No, but the truth is more complicated."  
>"Um... sure."<br>A few moments later, Glitch speaks.

"AAAAAAKKKKKKK"  
>"WHAT? WHAT?"<br>"I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"  
>He grabs my hand, then drags me away to what appears to be a large... hotel?<p>

"We gotta get you a room key!"  
>He hauls me into the doors, literally dragging me on the ground.<br>There's a large desk, and a tangrowth sits behind it, half asleep.  
>"I NEED A ROOM KEY!" Glitch shouts.<br>The tangrowth literally jumps to the ceiling.  
>Dazed, it grabs a random key on a wall labeled 'UNOCCUPIED'.<br>It gives Glitch the key, and passes out.

"Crystal, your room is 478," he says. He opens up the door using the key. "If you need anything, my room number is 474, which is just down the hall. Get yourself settled."

Glitch leaves the room, and closes the door. I plop my suitcase over beside the bed, unpacking my stuff. Very quickly, I have finished unpacking, and am really bored.

Then I remember Glitch said something about his room number... it was... 474.

Grabbing my key, I leave my room. 


	3. Feh

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 3<br>The Room

This chapter sucks.

I recommend you don't read it.

This chapter used to have a plot in it, but I hated it.

I hated this chapter, so I deleted it.

This is where you come in.

I will let you decide what happens in this chapter, but ONLY this chapter.

'Cause I like all the other ones.

This chapter should begin with Crystal in her room, bored out of her probobly nonexistent skull, and it should end with Crystal in Glitch's room.

There's a small chance that it might end with a rainbow fairy unicorn prancing in the pretty flowers, but I wouldn't count on it.

If you think you have a good idea for what this chapter would be, tell me a basic summary of what you think it should be.

Otherwise it will wind up being the alternate universe with rainbow unicorns.

If I like your idea, I will write a chapter based on it.

So, all in all, this chappy sucks, don't read it. Just mosey on over to the much better fourth chapter.

...

Any day now.

Just click that next button.

And when you finish reading the whole story, you can click the little review button.

...

Oh for cryin' out loud! GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!


	4. Earthbound

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 4<br>Earthbound

**A. N.: I own Myletint, Prokarote, Zimbie and Skywyrm. They are my own OC pokemans. If they appear in later fics, the fic will be a pokeman fic.  
>The story is also mine.<br>Pokemon is owned by someone.  
>That someone is not me.<br>Because, as of now, I hate Unova.  
>Anyway, ON WIF DA FIC!<strong>

**Glitch's POV**

BANG BANG BANG  
>"WHO IS IT?"<br>"IT'S ME! RUN! YOU NEED TO COME OUSIDE!"  
>"WHY?"<br>"JUST GET OUT HERE!"  
>"FINE!"<p>

I open the door.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Myletints are attacking the square. We need everyone."

"I'll be there in a minute." I close the door, then hike over to my closet.

"This requires heavy gear. Myletints don't play nice, and they never back down," I reach into the closet, and pull out Joe, my super trusty chainsaw.

I strap on the gear.  
>I finish attatching the gear, and reach into the closet.<br>I pull out a sniper rifle, and toss it to her. "Here. Don't use this at close range. If they get near you, bash 'em with the gun or use an attack move. This thing can shoot something up to two miles away, barely makes any noise and doen't require reloading."

"Wait, I'm gonna fight too?"  
>"You can hold a gun, and you're here. Myletints are dangerous, but they are slow and stupid. You are fast and intelligent, and would make a formidable foe to any of them."<p>

I go to the door, and kick it open with my 'tail'

"Let's go."

**Crystal' POV **

I follow Glitch the square.

And there are tons of them.

They look as if they were specifically made as a biomechanical super soldier.

Glitch roared a loud war cry and shot into the air, before shooting back down into the large clump of soldier pokemon.

Snapping into reality, I point my gun...

SHK!

I look up, and the pokemon I aimed at fell down, dead.

I smirk.

I aim...

**Glitch's POV**

"Run, what've we got?"

"Myletints, Zimbies, Prokarotes, oh, and Uxie saw a Skywyrm."

"Crap. I hate Prokarotes."

"They're weaker against physical attacks."

"Yes, but they're annoyi- LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Run spins, literally decapitating a Zimbie.

Zimbies are a strange species. Dark and Bug type, they look similar to Sabeleye, except they're a putrid green color, and lacking in eyes, but yet can see perfectly. They have virtually no defense, and are as slow as crap, but if they get to you, you're as good as gone. They have an insanely high attack stat, and a surplus population.

Prokarotes are large, white, shapeless blobs. They are Normal and Ghost type, have a special defence that is superior to even Shuckle's and HP as high as Blissey's. Speed is lacking, attack stats are average, and defense stat is virtually zero. They prefer to use HP draining moves like leech life, Giga Drain or Drain Punch,, and their signature move, Consume, deals damage equal to the amount of damage Prokarote has taken, then heals itself by that amount.

Skywyrms are simpley a nusance. They have unimaginable speed, equal to that of Ninjask. They are dubbed Dark types. Their scales are jet black, they have two pairs of wings, no legs, large, creepy mouths and a trademark cannon on its neck similar to Genesect's. Due to their redonculous speed, the only way to know if there's one there is by their irritating... screech...

"SKYWYRM! GET DOWN!"

Most of the pokemon duck, but some of us remain standing and continue to fight.

And I see something that catches my eye...

**Crystal's POV **

"SKYWYRM! GET DOWN!"

Having absolutely no Idea what the heck 'Skywyrm' is, I look around.

An ear splitting screech suddenly becomes audible, and I instinctively cover my ears. I look into the sky...

**Shaving's POV **

I hear the screech.

Skywyrm. Gahhhh. Those sons of a biscuit...

I look up.

I see two faint blue lights.

Are there two of them?

They both shoot at the same time, and the fireballs collide.

I hear a loud screech, like something is in pain.

A blue blob falls from the collision point, a trail of smoke behind it, as it falls to the ground, falls down to...

Oh, dump.

"LOOK OUT!"

**Crystal's POV **

"LOOK OUT!"

We all stare, as if in a trance, at the strange, flaming, blue object...

It's falling...

Right to me...

Oh, dump.

**Glitch's POV **

"LOOK OUT!"

I turn, and

BOOM  
>Chunks of soil explode in all directions as the blue object slams into the ground, right where-<p>

Crap apples.

Of all the places?

Why does it have to land on her?

"CRYSTAL!"

**Shaving's POV **

Glitch, as expected, is already rushing over to where the blue thing landed.

More curious than concerned, I float over too.

The dust has already settled around the suprisingly large crater that the blue thing made.

I look in the crater, as does Glitch.

This hideously complex... monster is lying in the middle of the crater, with an unconcious Froslass stuck under its large body, her head barely poking out.

Glitch franticly is trying to tug Crystal out from under the thing, but, is unsucessful. Scowling, he revvs up his chainsaw.

"NO!" I shout, as the large, blue monster's complexity is still beyond my comprehension, and I don't really want to see it ripped in half.

Glitch stares at me, confused.

"I want to know what this thing is," I say.

Glitch scowls at this, and replies.

"Yeah, and I want Crystal out from under this behemoth's monochromatic carcass."

"It's not dead."

We both turn around, and look at Uxie, waiting for another sentance.

"I can hear it. It's not dead. And personally," He glances at Glitch, who still has his chainsaw running, "I would like to keep it that way. I'm taking it to the lab."

Uxie floats over to the creature, and puts his hands under it's large body, lifting it off of the ground with ease.

Strange sight, noting that the thing is about 20 times the size of Uxie.

Glitch floats over to Crystal, and positions her unconcious body over his almost nonexistent shoulder.

"I'm taking her back to her room," he states. I nod, and reply, telling him to come to the lab once she regains conciousness. We both leave, noting that the battle has seemingly ended, presumably afer the monster fell from the sky.

Now I'm going to see what the fridge this thing is.


	5. Abducted

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 5<br>Abducted

**Glitch's POV **

Three days have passed since the battle. Three days since that... thing knocked Crystal unconcious. She regained conciousness yesterday, but is still in pretty bad shape. Shavings has been with Uxie, observing and learning as much about the creature as they can. they say it has a burn on it's shoulder, and is still out, but should be ok. I havn't seen the thing yet, so I really have no idea what it looks like. It's blue and big, but other that that, it could be anything.

Uxie came over yesterday to check up on Crystal. He said that she hasn't suffered any fatal injuries, but is a little scratched up. Crystal says that her head hurts, but other that that she feels fine. Run has mostly been working on rebuildng the city.

The blue thing, as I said before, is still unconcious. Uxie says that they don't expect it to wake up for a few more days. Uxie also say that, according to DNA analasys, the creature is not a pokemon. Not much of a shock, as it doesn't look like any pokemon I've heard of.

Speaking of which, I think I'll go see what this creature loooks like.

I float out of my hotel room, grab my key, and head out.

I reach the lab, and float in the door.

"Hey, Glitch," Shavings says hastily.

"Hey... I would like to see that blue thing. Where is it?"

Shavings looks at me, an expression of horror on his face.

"What is it?" I ask.

Shavings sighs, then tells me.

"We don't know where it is. I got off for lunch, and when I got back, It was gone."

I sigh. I know I should be alot more concerned about this, but I'm not at all worried. More disappointed.

I float back to my room, and plop myself on the bed.

"Well, right now I am as bored as dump. I wonder how Crystal is doing."

I get up, and float to the door.

I move past the two doors seperating my room from Crystal's. I knock on the door.

No response.

I knock again.

No response.

I don't hear anything in her room. This concerns me.

I knock again, and wait.

I wait a good five minutes, and still there's no response.

Now pretty worried, I slam on the door. I beat the door open.

I look franticly around the room, and she's nowhere in sight. About to give up on looking in the room, I notice something on the counter.

A note.

I pick it up, and read it.

_She's not here. You have one hour to get to the Hill at he edge of the island. Unless you want your girlfriend in there when the axe comes down, you get there. One hour.  
><em> 


	6. Anonymous

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 6<br>No Name

**A.N.: Couldn't think of a suiting name. So there is no name for this chap.**

**Glitch's POV**

I kick down the door.

I grab the nearest weapon I can find, and storm out of the building, my ecstatic mind filled with hatred.

I crash through the ruined city, which is virtually deserted, which is fine by me.

I just need to get to that hill.

It isn't terribly far from the city.

Because I'm there before I know it.

And no one's there.

I remain suprisingly calm about this, and I sit and wait.

I might have been waiting there for an hour or three seconds, Arceus knows which.

And I hear a screech...

_Is it him? _

Who?

And there's dust...

A streak of blue...

_No... _

_It can't be... _

_Can it? _

Who is this?

And...

**BOOM**

And there's a blue thing standing before me...

Wait...

_I think I know..._

"Who are you?" I hiss.

"You know who I am,"

Do I?

_Yes... _

_It is him..._

The thing looks like some sort of strange, large mantis. It stands about twice s high as me, and, along with the rest of it's features, gives it an intimidating look. It has two large, compound eyes, and a strange mouth, four jaws arranged like an Ursaring trap. On the top of it's head it has a strange crown thing, with crystalline spikes atop some sort of base, neon blue like the rst of his body. It has large, four fingered 'hands', the spiked fingers arranged like the mouth. It has four legs, the front two tapering to a point, like a spider's leg, the back two large, spiked, four-toed feet, the long, fingerlike toes arranged in the same manner as the hands and jaw. It has a pair of large, feathered, almost angelic wings, and a smaller, more furry pair in the back on the top of its back legs. Between the larger pair is what apears to be something like a dorsal fin, like a shark. Its tail is two rod things, which attach to a serrated disk thing at the center, making it loook like some sort of saw or spur. The whole thing, from its mouth to the very tip of it's tail, is a light, neon blue. Its eyes are blue, its wings are blue, heck, the inside of it's mouth is blue. Only the base of the crown things on its head are not blue, as they are a light brown color.

"Have I seen you before somewhere?" I ask.

"Yes," it hisses.

I think for a minute, but the thing loses its patience.

"Don't play dumb. How about we just get to why you're here," it scowls.

"Where is she?" I hiss.

"That doesn't have the slightest importance. I could care less about the icy thing. Let me tell you why you're really here,"

"Where is she?"

It scoffs.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

It scowls, and swings its spiked claw at me, knocking me back.

"She is of no importance. In fact, it's probobly best that we keep you away from her," the thing is standing over me, the way the sun glints off of its bright blue body giving it a truely monsterous look.

"Now we must talk about why we are at where we are today. Maybe that," he pauses, "will refresh your memory."


	7. Reasons

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 7<br>Reasons

**Glitch's POV **

"You," it begins, "are a murderer and a terrorist,"

"What?"

"You have created dozens of new destructive species, which have probobly killed hundreds, if not thousands,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You created those corruptive rocks, turning the majority of people on our planet into violent, murderous beasts like you,"

"WH-"

"And when you failed to control our home, you turned to these innocent creatures, attempting the same here,"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

The blue thing chuckles softly.

"Look," I shout, "I don't know who you are, but I really don't know what you're talking about! Honest!"

Corruptive rocks? Home world? What the heck?

"I have lived here my whole life. I think you have the wrong guy."

"How old are you, Glitch?"

This question hits me like a stone.

"Um... about 15. Why?"

"This city's only been around five years. So you can't have lived here your whole life."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not one of the... 'pokemon' as they're called here. You weren't born here. You come from a different world,"

"What?"

The thing sighed.

"What?" I ask, curious as to what it will say.

"You came from the same place as me. You didn't want to have to pay for the crimes you committed on your own world, so you fled to here through a molecular teleporter. You attempted to use the teleporter to change your genetic structure into what you are now. However, this almost completely failed, as the teleporter only has so much time to rebuild your structure, and rewriting a genetic code is difficult for it. Thus, you lost your memory and was, in a word, glitchy. Despite having lost all memory of your former self, you continued to try and rule this world as you did ours, but Agent Shavings fought you, and defeated you, I might add. Your defeat, for reasons our researchers have yet to discover, fixed the glitch in your system, but completely wiped your memory clean, destroying what you used to be, and making you an entirely new person,"

There is a long pause.

I burst out laughing.

"What have you been smoking out there?" I laugh.

The thing punches me in the face, knocking me back again.

"This is not a lie," it scowls.

"Well, then, who are you and what do you have to do with it?"

It laughs.

"I was the one who defeated you on our own world. I, my friend, am Seretni,"

Suddenly, there's a loud crash, as if glass had just been shattered.

We both look to where the sound came from, and see a bunch of what looks like glass or ice shards.

And standing in the middle of it all

is Crystal.


	8. Violet Hills

Digital  
>Chapter 8<br>Violet Hills

**A. N.: Violet Hills by Coldplay. I command you to listen to the song. If you don't, then you must be scared of the song's awesomeness.  
>Oh, and Seretni is my own OC. I own Seretni. Plus I own the story. I don't own pokemon, but I own Seretni. He may appear in some future fics of mine, because he's awesome.<br>On wif da fic!**

**Glitch's POV **

Crystal.

She's here.

I get up.

_**Was a long and dark December  
>on the rooftops I remember<br>there was snow.  
>White snow. <strong>_

Seretni turns around, and I swing a punch at him.

He grabs my arm with his spiked hand.

"I beat you once," he says.

He swings me around, and throws me at the tree by Crystal.

_**Clearly I remember  
>from the windows they were watching<br>as we froze  
>down below. <strong>_

She turns to look at me.

Seretni charges, and she jumps out of the way.

Seretni smashes me into the tree.

He grabs me again.

"I will beat you again,"

_**When the future's architectured  
>by a carnival of idiots<br>on show,  
>you better lie low. <strong>_

_**If you love me,  
>won't you let me know? <strong>_

Seretni flings me at the ground, and I skid across the grass, leaving a trail of dirt behind me.

I stop right in front of Crystal.

"Help me," I murmur.

"I... I can't,"

_**Was a long and dark December  
>when the banks became cathedrals<br>and the fox  
>became God. <strong>_

I see Seretni land on one of the branches of the tree in front of me like a bird, the branch sagging almost unnoticably at his weight.

I look up at Crystal, looking right into her light blue eyes, a sea of emotion swelling in them.

_**Preists clutched onto bibles  
>and went out to fit their rifles.<br>And the cross  
>was held aloft.<strong>_

"I trusted you," she wispers. "You got me to CARE for you,"

She scowls.

"And then it turns out YOU were the one that created those monsters! You nearly destroyed another world and then you try again with mine!"

_**Bury me in honor.  
>When I'm dead and hit the ground<br>a love back home  
>unfolds. <strong>_

If you love me, won't you let me know.

Crystal hits me with an icy fist.

Seretni climbs down the tree.

He walks in front of Crystal.

He lifts me up with one hand.

_**I don't want to be a soldier  
>with the captain of some sinking ship<br>with snow  
>far below. <strong>_

_**So if you love me, why'd you let me go? **_

"This is sad," he says, "I expected you to put up more of a fight. Not just flop around like some ragdoll,"

Seretni tosses me away, but I manage to land upright.

"When you remember how to fight, come find me. Then we will fight for real,"

It begins to snow.

Seretni begins to walk away.

I look at Crystal again.

Our eyes meet.

She hesitates, but then follows Seretni.

She doesn't look back.

I fall to the ground, then fall over, landing on my face.

I sit there for what feel like an eternity, feeling the tiny snowflakes land softly on the back of my head.

_**I took my love down to Violet Hill.  
>There we sat in snow.<br>All that time she was silent still. **_

_**So if you love me, won't you let me know? **_

_**If you love me, won't you let me know?**_


	9. Realizations

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 9<br>Realizations

**A. N.: This 'un's a biggie, so bear with me! A lot of plot unfolds, and a lot of things explained. Plus, a lot happens. This is the longest chapter of all of my stories, and it may be painful for you to read this much plot, but bide with us, for evening shadows darken! And the fic will soon be over!  
>Seretni can swim, fly, shoot explosive crystals and beat the snot out of anyone. He has an IQ of 230, can convince cooperation of any species and is reborn after death because he is a cosmic entity. But there is one thing that binds him, and that is explained in this chapter. Seretni is not evil at heart, but what he thinks is right may seem evil to others. Just thought you'd like to know all that.<br>ON WIF DA FIC! **

**Crystal's POV**

I follow the blue thing, who calls himself Seretni, back to the ruined city.

My head is flooded with emotion, and my thoughts in a mess.

A lot has changed in the past hour.

Glitch being a deceptive fugitive, Seretni being his archenemy, both being from a different world, Glitch being a different creature...

Ugghh.

Neither me or Seretni speak at all during the hike back to the city.

But, then, what is to be said?

When we get to the city, the pokemon literally swarm around him, trying to figure out what he is and such.

He manages to get them to give him some space, and he explains the whole story about Glitch, what he is and what he used to be.

Some of them don't believe him.

Sometimes, I don't believe him either.

But, you can't prove that it isn't true.

**Seretni's POV**

The creatures here are so strange.

Well, my species is strange too.

But there are a countable number of different species on my planet.

Here, there's like a million different species of them, all of them completely different from the next.

Lucky that we developed our stellar translator. Otherwise, no doubt I would have no idea what the heck these guys are saying. (A. N.: A stellar translator is kinda like a personal C3PO. It translates languages, and does it is such a way so that it seems like the wearer knows the foreign language naturally. Very hight tech. Right out of Star Trek. In Star Trek, they call it a UT, Universal Translator, but I like my name for it better.)

Obviously, about half don't believe that Glitch is what he is.

Crystal, as she calls herself, has been lost in thought ever since we returned from the hill.

Granted, we've only been back a couple of hours at most.

But still.

_2 days pass..._

Two days since we returned from the hill.

Glitch hasn't returned, and Crystal still seems a bit down.

She's pretty attatched to Glitch, I can tell.

But she's upset about what Glitch actually is.

She's locked herself up in her hotel room ever since we got back.

Speaking of which, where the heck IS Glitch?

How the heck does he spend two stinking days on a lousy hill in the outskirts of an ISLAND anyway?

Well, I hate waiting.

I'm gonna find him myself.

**Glitch's POV **

I wake up, my face literally frozen from the snow.

I get up, and look at my surroundings.

I'm at the hill.

And then it all comes back to me.

The blue thing, Seretni, sort of fought me up here.

He was irritated by my lack of effort in fighting back, and left.

And Crystal was here to.

Crystal.

Seretni did something to her that made her fight me.

'Cause she would never attack me.

Right?

The blue thing ticks me off.

He said that when I was ready to fight him, to find him.

He's obviously at the city.

The city and this lousy hill is all there is on this island.

How long have I been on this hill?

Ah, who cares?

I need to find the city.

I begin to float back to the city.

**Seretni's POV **

I open the door to the hotel room that the creatures gave me.

I walk out into the hallway.

I flex my neck, making a loud cracking sound.

I walk out to the exit door.

I step onto the platform that leads to the stairs that take you down to the first floor.

Instead of the stairs, I jump off the balcony.

I dive down a bit, then spread my wings, launching myself upward, and looping around the hotel, landing on the other side.

After landing, I begin to walk to the square.

As I get there, I notice something.

I notice Glitch floating to the square too.

We both reach the square at the same time.

**Glitch's POV **

Seretni walks onto the square the same time a I do.

Seretni looks right at me.

"So you've finally decided to fight, Glitch," Seretni begins.

"It ends here," I reply.

"As it has before. It's a cycle, you know,"

Seretni clearly notices my confusion, and continues.

A small crowd, probobly no more that 20 pokemon, has gathered around me and Seretni.

"This has happened before, the inevitable battle between you and I, as it will undoubtedly happen again in the future, except in a different location,"

He pauses, and, noticing my confusion again continues again.

"We are born on a planet, you try to destroy it and I try to stop you.  
>I rise victorious, and the process begins on another world. It's like... Light and dark, yin and yang. Both are halves of a whole. And, in some strange, mysterious way, they cancel each other out. If one comes to an end, the other will quickly follow. But in our case, for some strange reason, we unknowingly try to bring an end to ourselves, because we both believe that the world will be better without the other. But, in the end, one dies after he defeats the other,"<p>

"Then why fight?" I shoot back, "Why destroy ourselves, why condemn ourselves to this repetitive fate?"

"I have thought about that myself. The question plagued me, dug into my brain like a tick. I spent lifetimes searching for an answer. And then the answer found me. I realized that while we can't live without each other, we can't live with the other. We were doomed to die from the start,"

This comment brings a gasp from the crowd, which pulls a chuckle from Seretni.

"As I realized this, I panicked. As you know, any creature's number one instinct is survival. Even though I knew that at one time or another I would die anyway, I wanted to find a way to liberate myself from this repetetive cycle. I didn't want our lives dependant on the other like ours were. I tried franticly to find a loophole in the rules. I serched for a solution for ages, never losing hope. That was probobly the only time you actually succeeded in blowing the planet up,"

The crowd gasps again, slightly irritating Seretni.

"It was this current life that I finally figured out a solution. The answer would have only worked on the planet we came from, because that planet's creatures had something no other species had,"

He paused for effect.

"Technology,"

The crowd gasps again, getting a scowl from Seretni. I roll my eyes, and Seretni continues.

"You see, the species on that planed evolved differently than any other I had seen. Whereas most of the others evolved mostly in physical power, these species were gifted with not strength, which they quite severely lacked, by the way, but great intelligence. The creatures have gotten to the point where they use technology to soar across the galaxy, and they even know how to improve their own physical capabilities by use of technology. But the machine that intreagued me the most was their molecular teleporter, a device that deconstructs your molecular structure, then reinvents your molecules in a different location. Now, this gave me an idea,"

He paused, and took a breath, and kept on.

"My plan was that if I was able to somehow change your molecular structure so that you became something different and wipe your memory so that you had no clue about your past, but didn't kill you, I could survive as my own creature. If you were still in existance, but without any way for anyone to ever find out that you were ever anything else but what you are, I could survive perfectly normal. So I tampered with the teleporter, and chased you into it,"

The crowd gasps for the 15 billioth time, and now I begin to get ticked off at the crowd. But Seretni's story intreagues me.

"But after I sent you to this planet, I discovered something. After sending you off, I began to feel sick, just as I had all those other times. I felt like I did after I had killed you. Thus, sending you off meant the same thing as me killing you. But you didn't suffer, meaning for you, life was normal. But, the teleporter didn't completely transform you. It wiped your memory and changed your looks, but not your intentions, as if the cycle had taken another loop. So you being unaffected was not the result of your transformation. Then it hit me,"

Seretni, takes a swig of water from the water bottle that was NOT there two seconds ago.

"You were unaffected because you were not on the planet you hatched from. Somehow, the meteor that we hatched from bonds us, so if we get away from it, we are no longer stuck in this bond. So I fixed the teleporter, and came here. But then I found one more flaw. Another roadblock to the life I worked so hard to get," He pauses for effect, "You,"

The crowd almost gasps, but he gives them a harsh look, and they don't make a peep.

"For some strange reason, even when we were away from the meteor, we still are poisonous to each other. Even away from the meteor, if we were both on the same planet, we were doomed to die from being in the other's presence. And that has led us here, to the ground zero of where our glorious final battle will stand. Only one of us will survive. Here, this is no longer good or evil. This fight will break our cosmic bond and give the victor freedom. A freedom that I have fought an eternity for. So, Glitch... it's been nice knowing you,"


	10. Final Countdown

DIGITAL  
>Chapter 10<br>Final Countdown

**A. N.: To experience the full awesomeness of this chapter, it is recommended that you pull up some epic fight music, like the Dynal battle from Fossil Fighters, the Agent Smith fight music from The Matrix Revolutions or the battle for Pandora music from Avatar. This is the final chapter of this fic. I wrote 17 chapters of fic just to reach this super awesome chapter. This chapter I will not tolerate negativity to, so positive commentos ONLY.  
>Oh, and BTW, one could say this fic should be a crossover. But it will not be a crossover until someone figures out what it should be a crossover of.<br>If you think you have any ideas, review and tell me!  
>On wif da FIC<strong>!

**Glitch's POV **

Seretni flips some sort of gun out and points it at me.

Oh, crap.

Cheater.

He fires the gun, but I feel no pain.

Instead ot a bullet, the weapon emitts some sort of weird spirally green beam of light.

"Umm, whatever this is, it isn't working," I shout.

But then I begin to feel weird.

Crystal's POV

Glitch has been gone for days.

I hope he's ok.

Boy, why is there so much noise outside?

I open my window and look outside.

Seretni is standing in the square, a large crowd around him and...

Wait...

Is that...?

Him?

And Seretni pulls out some strange thing, and then weird green lights shoot at...

Glitch?

It's him...

And Seretni is shooting him with Arceus knows what.

I pull out my binoculars and look at Glitch.

Glitch falls over...

I drop my binoculars.

Seretni's POV

I toss away the ray gun.

And Glitch is back to his original form.

Glitch now stands as tall as I do. Relatively humanoid in form, he now has a pair of short, clawed feet with backwards legs, almost like a bird's, and has four strong, muscular arms with large, spikey, five-fingered hands. He has a small pair of batlike wings, and a tail similar to mine. He has sharp fins behind his top shoulders, like the fin I have between my wings. He has a large, wolflike mouth filled with serrated teeth, with demonic eyes that pain the eye to look at. He has a spiked crown thing like mine, but instead of mounted on his head, they rest on his shoulders, and have bright, neon red crystals wheras mine are blue. He has vicious spikes running all the way down his back, down to his tail, and spiked circles like the one on his tail on his lower shoulders. His entire body is a neon red, just as mine is blue.

If one looked closely, they could see how he is my counterpart.

Glitch looks at himself, then speaks.

"Let's dance."

Glitch's POV

Seretni makes the first move.

Numerous blue crystals detatch from his crown thing, shooting at me like bullets from a gun.

I run in a wide arc, dodging the projectiles as they explode, creating blue explosions as they collide with the ground. I lunge at Seretni, but he rolls to the side with ease before nailing me with more explosive crystals.

I fall to the ground, and he charges at me. I roll to the side and grab one of his back legs. He curves, and I bite his side. He regains his balance and begins swatting me with his large wings.

He has strong wings.

He knocks me off, grabs one of my arms, and flings me into the concrete, stunning me. He jumps, and flies at me like a falcon diving to it's prey. Before he hits me, he flips and hits me with his spiked tail, and begins spinning it like a chainsaw, cutting into my shoulder.

Pain jets through my body like a rocket. Blood is everywhere. I try to get up, but the pain makes me fall back down.

I'm finished.

And suddenly, he shoots to the side, and rolls on the ground. At first, I'm confused, but I see a small stream of blood run down his shoulder. He turns angrily at the hotel building, and launches a swarm of blue crystals at the large building.

Someone must have shot him from the hotel.

But who would...?

And it hits me.

I get up.

Crystal's POV

Explosions are everywhere.

It's a miricle I manage to stay upright, as hundreds upon hundreds of blue crystals shoot in my direction, exploding on impact with the walls of the hotel.

I dash out of my room, out into the hallway.

I sprint for the exit as the walls of the hotel collapse in a blue explosion.

I leap off of the balcony, clouds of blue just behind me.

I land the three story fall, as the massive hotel collapses behind me.

I growl, and storm my way to the square.

Glitch's POV

Serni stops shooting at the hotel, and the building falls in a large blue explosion.

I lunge at Seretni, but he quickly spins, swatting me with his spiked hand.

He jumps at me, slamming on my chest with his claws.

He jumps again, and a thin, white beam shooting through where he was just a second ago.

Seretni flies to the side, lands hard, flipping a rock in the air. He catches it, spins, and flings it in the direction of where the beam came from.

I can barely see a figure roll to the side in the distance.

Seretni's POV

Crystal rolls to the side, avoiding the rock I threw at her.

She floats closer, so that the crowd can see her.

They cheer, and I begin shooting crystals at her.

She runs to the side in an arc, avoiding the explosions the same way Glitch did.

She dashes at me, but I grab her head with my large, four-fingered hand.

It's kind of funny, because my hand is about the same size as her head.

I spin around and hurl her small body at Glitch, who is now standing up again.

Crystal slams into Glitch like a rock, knocking him down again and stunning both of them, as I launch more crystals at them.

After a while, I stop, and let the blue smoke clear.

I walk up to Glitch, who, unlike Crystal, has kept his conciousness.

"I rise victorious once again, Glitch. Not that it wasn't expected, of course,"

Glitch gets up, barely able to keep his balance. He wobbles right past me.

"Why get up? You can't win, Glitch. It has never happened before in history. Every time we fight, I defeat you. That's how it works,"

He continues to stumble, and then I see what he's after.

"No tranformation will save you. It can't happen. It's not possible,"

He picks up the small ray gun that I used to change his form.

He points it at his head.

He fires, releasing the small green light, transforming him back into the small thing he was before.

He smiles, and flies up into the air.

And that gives me an idea.

I fly up too.

Glitch's POV

Seretni follows me up above the city, so high that you can see the entire island.

We both hover at the same height, and with a good 50 feet between us.

I smile.

I start the fight with a Hyper Beam.

Seretni quickly shoots around it, trying to shorten the space between us before I attack again.

I throw a Shadow Ball at him.

He swats the purple blob back with his tail, but the blob does nothing to me.

He shoots right at me, slamming in to me and knocking me back before uleashing wave after wave of blue crystals.

I manage to avoid the explosives, and hit him with a Signal Beam.

He barely flinches.

He shoots forward at me again, but I am ready.

Right when he gets about three feet from me, I Hyper Beam him.

He floats there, stunned for a second, and begins to plummet down back to the island.

I watch him fall to his death, and then I begin to float down back to the island.

As I reach the square again, I glance at Seretni.

He lies on his side, perfectly motionless.

I look around the square, which is now empty, except for me, Seetni, and...

Crystal.

Crystal's POV

I regain conciousness.

My head hurts.

I look around.

I'm in the square.

But it's empty. The crowd of pokemon left.

The only living things left in the square are Seretni, who is lying on his side, me and...

Glitch.

Except he's back as he was, the Porygon-Z I knew and loved.

But this can't be right.

Seretni won.

How is...?

Am I dead?

No... I'm still in the square.

Glitch must have beat Seretni.

Glitch is looking right at me.

He floats up to me, and I hug him.

And we spin around and we fall over and he's on top of me and-

Oh, no.

"LOOK OUT!"

Glitch turns.

Seretni is standing there, a large knife in his hand.

And before Glitch can react, Seretni runs the blade through Glitch's chest...

Glitch gasps for air, and clutches his chest.

He spits out a glob of blood...

He tries to stay standing, but...

He falls over...

And he isn't breathing...

He's dead.

Seretni killed him.

There's a long pause.

Seretni laughs nervously.

"I did it..."

He smiles, as if suprised, and rubs his hands together.

"Yes... after all that time... I finally did it..."

I fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

I lay on the ground, and Seretni chuckles for a second.

And he whispers two words.

"I'm free,"


End file.
